


No Rest for the Wicked

by SorchaCahill



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Reyes has a thing for freckles, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaCahill/pseuds/SorchaCahill
Summary: Leia Ryder wanted, no needed a break from it all. With so many people wanting things from her, demanding her time and energy, there was little time left for herself. Wanting more than what her vibrator could give her, she enters Kadara Port on a whim and finds more than she was looking for.





	No Rest for the Wicked

Leia was exhausted beyond belief. Kadara was a death planet. Hell, all the so-called Golden Worlds were, but Kadara was different. It made Australia back in the Milky Way seem tame in comparison. It wasn’t just the acid lakes, the sulphur springs, or the larger-than-they should be fauna and flora, it was the people too. Filled with Exiles, Outcasts, and Roekaar, Kadara was a desperate place, made even more so by Sloane Kelly and her barbaric methods of keeping the people of Kadara under her thumb.

So yeah, she was tired. She needed a break, but short of going back into cryo, she wasn’t going to get one.

“Ryder, I must thank you again for your assistance. It seems as if our paths are fated to keep crossing. Not that I mind of course.”

Leia looked up from her weapon to see Reyes staring at her and felt that thump, thump in her chest again and flushed slightly at the wildly inappropriate dreams she’d had about the man almost since they met. It would be stupid and reckless of her to pursue the line of thought her hormones wanted to take. Her dad would be rolling in his grave if he knew and Luke would probably spring out of his coma to kick Reyes’ ass if he even suspected what was going on in her head, but it didn’t stop the thread of desire that pooled in her stomach whenever he looked at her with those dark whiskey eyes.

A stray thought went through her head that perhaps the most dangerous thing on Kadara wasn’t it’s native flora and fauna.

“All in a day’s, Reyes. Glad to be of help.”

“You know, Ryder, it would seem that you could use a break. All work and no play makes the Pathfinder, well, you know.”

Leia darted a glance to her companions. Though Vetra and Drack were over a dozen feet away, she had no doubt that their ears were directed at her and Reyes. Vetra had not so subtly asked what was going on after Leia had mildly flirted with Reyes. And then there was the matter of SAM. With the AI implant in her head, she was never alone, not unless she manually shut down their private channel and even then SAM could monitor her vitals. She had always been a private person and it was maddening to never be completely alone.

“All play and no work makes the Pathfinder not a very good Pathfinder,” she retorted.

Reyes chuckled, taking a step closer. Leia’s breath caught in her throat as he brought his hand up to her cheek, his thumb brushing across it. “We could both take a break together. I seem to remember a pretty spectacular kiss in a storeroom quite recently. And then another on a storage container.”

Leia was tempted, _very, very_ tempted to see where those kisses could go, but she knew she couldn’t. Well, she could, it wasn’t like he was a member of her crew after all, a line she would never cross, but she really shouldn’t. No matter how much she needed a release.

“Reyes, I-.”

“Say no more,” he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “But if you should ever change your mind, you know where to find me.” He smiled as he backed away, giving her the same wink he had given her just after they had solved the murders. A wink that had no right to be that sexy.

Leia took a shaky breath and placed a hand over her stomach, trying to quell the desire that had pooled there.

“You could do worse, you know, even though he’s a liar and a smuggler. No one would blame you for blowing off a little steam.”

“Yeah, kid. Take it from me, never turn down an opportunity to, heh, blow off some steam. Those are the moments you tend to regret not taking when you get to be old like me.”

Leia felt her cheeks flame up with embarrassment. She had been half kidding when she had told Kesh’s assistant that krogan have super hearing, but she hadn’t really believed it. Not until now anyway.

“So help me, if either of you breathe a word of this-.”

“Relax, Ryder. We know that you value your privacy. We can be very discreet if you should want to-.”

“One more word Old Man and I’ll dump you on a remote place on Voeld with only a shotgun and no extra ammo.”

“Promise?” he asked, giving her the krogan version of a toothy grin.

“Don’t tempt me,” she muttered. “Come on, we need to get back to the Tempest. We have work to do.”

Leia ignored the double groan behind her as she walked toward the lift to the docks.

~~~

Three weeks passed before the Tempest set down on Kadara again. Three weeks of roaming the deserts of Elaaden dealing with dangerously cranky krogan; a derelict remnant ship they had barely escaped from with their lives; and whole shitload of pirates, outlaws, and Roekaar that all wanted her dead and it put her in a pisser of a mood that made her want to punch something. Hard. Having to come back to Kadara to track down some asshole who was stealing Nexus supplies did not put a smile on her face.

She hadn’t been smiling much at all lately for that matter. Nobody had really said much, but there were definitely looks.

Leia sat in her cabin on the Tempest, drying her hair with a towel. There was probably a good reason why the engineers had decided that the toilets and showers had to be communal, but damned if she could think of it. There were some things one could do in a shower that she didn’t feel comfortable doing knowing that any member of her crew could walk in at any moment.

She really needed a release and she wasn’t going to find it on the Tempest. The vibrator just wasn’t cutting it anymore.

Leia dropped her towel on the floor and sat at her console, pulling up the info they had on Kadara Port. She didn’t even know what she was looking for. Kadara Port wasn’t exactly the Citadel for entertainment. Well, _legal_ entertainment. Or more accurately, entertainment that her father would approve of. Alec Ryder had definitely been the all work and no play type.

Maybe that was why the ad for the massage parlor caught her eye. Massage being defined in the loosest sense of the word. The daughter of Alec Ryder would never be caught in such a place. Would she?

Leia bit on a thumbnail as she scrolled through their menu. Their list of services was… extensive. Some of the things she had never heard of before and was certain that many were anatomically impossible; at least for a human anyway. There were certain things on there that would certainly require the reach and flexibility of a turian, and others that, well, were probably best left undiscovered. But there were a few items on the menu that did peak her interest. She’d heard of sensual massage before but had never had the nerve to try it out, preferring to keep that type of interaction more private.

She really shouldn’t. It wouldn’t be, proper, for one of the Pathfinders to patronize such an establishment, especially a Pathfinder that wasn’t very well liked in Kadara. She’d probably be signing her own death warrant if she crossed the threshold. It was dangerous enough just to walk around the port, especially unarmed.

Maybe she should just go swipe the last pint of ice cream and blame it on the space monkey.

Leia glared at the screen for a second longer before clearing her history.

“Fuck it,” she said, grabbing her jacket and headed toward the exit.

~~~

Leia’s courage lasted about as long as it took to walk to the Rose of Kadara. What the hell kind of name was that anyway? It made no sense. This whole thing made no sense. Why did she think this was a good idea when she had a perfectly good vibrator waiting for her back on the Tempest? Conveniently forgetting her earlier thought about needing something more.

She glared that the flashing sign above the door. “This was the stupidest idea you’ve ever had Leia Ryder.” Swearing heavily under her breath, Leia turned on her heel, wanting nothing more than to get back to the Tempest, when she ran face first into a well muscled chest.

“Shit, fuck, sorry.”

“No need to apologise, my dear Pathfinder, but you should be more careful. There are less savory types than myself here in Kadara that would take exception to being bowled over. Me, however, me you can bowl over anytime.”

“Reyes.”

“The one and only. Were you expecting someone else?”

“No, that is, I, shit.”

“Eloquent as ever I see, but whatever are you doing on this side of Kadara? This area is pretty seedy, even for Kadara.”

“That’s none of your business, Reyes.”

A silence fell between them. The sounds of Kadara Port rang around them, but it was a distant thunder compared to what her heart was doing. Embarrassment flooded her entire being. She should have never come down here. This had to be the dumbest idea she ever had, and that included her mission to go after the Archon.

His fingers tilted her chin up, and her blue-grey eyes met his whiskey brown. She felt something tremble within her, something that was unfamiliar and yet pleasing at the same time.

“Come. Let’s get out of here. I still have some of that whiskey left that I liberated from Sloane.”

“You mean you didn’t drink it all?” she asked as his hand slid down her arm to capture hers. After a brief moment, he raised it up to his lips and pressed a kiss against her knuckles.

“It is a drink meant to be shared, and you, my dear Pathfinder, are the only one that I would drink it with. Come now, before someone sees us and I am forced to defend your honor.”

Leia snorted but followed him all the same as he led them to the lift to the slums.

“How come you live in the slums? Surely you make enough from your, ah, endeavors to not have to live down here.”

“Oh, of course, but it’s much easier to do the kind of business I do without Sloane and her Outlaws looking over my shoulder. Besides, Kian gives me an excellent deal on my flat.”

“If you say so. I still think you could do better.”

There was a slight pause before he answered. “Perhaps one day. For now, however, this suits my needs,” he said as they entered his rooms above Tartarus. Despite being in the slums and the substandard housing materials, the club was actually well made, metal bars and all notwithstanding. She could barely hear the pulsing music that Kian blasted out after Reyes closed the door behind them.

Reyes crossed the room over to a cupboard and pulled out a familiar looking bottle and a couple of glasses. He poured a healthy amount into each before handing her a glass. The corner of his mouth lifted as he clinked his glass against hers before taking a drink. Leia followed suit, taking a slow sip. It was still as good as she remembered, feeling the slow burn down her throat to her stomach. As her tongue darted out to grab a drop of whiskey from her lips she noticed Reyes’s eyes flick briefly to them before redirecting his gaze to her eyes.

Leia broke eye contact first and wandered over to the sofa without really knowing why. She felt listless and antsy and wasn’t sure how to fix it.

Well, she _knew_ how to fix it but she hadn’t been brave enough to cross the threshold of the so-called massage parlor.

She was taking another sip of the very fine whiskey when Reyes spoke again.

“When was the last time you had an orgasm?”

Whiskey spurt out of her mouth at his words. She wiped her lips before turning back to him.

“I beg your pardon.”

Reyes stepped forward, taking her glass from her, setting both his and hers on the nearby table. “You heard me.”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” she said stiffly.

“Finding you standing in front of the best little whorehouse in Kadara has piqued my interest.”

“It’s a massage parlor.”

“Of course. And I’m the queen of England.”

“England doesn’t have a monarchy anymore.”

“You’re avoiding the question, my dear.”

“Because it’s ridiculous and none of your business.”

“It could be, you know.” Reyes stepped forward, snatching up her hand. He brushed his thumb over her knuckles before raising them to his lips and pressing a soft kiss against them. “And you still haven’t answered my question. Though perhaps I should clarify. How long has it been since you had one that didn’t involve batteries?”

Leia pulled her hand away, desperately trying to ignore the tingling feeling where his skin had touched hers. Stepping back, she gave him her best scowl, the one that had sent others scurrying and the bastard had the gall to smile at her. 

“That’s crude, Reyes, even for you.”

“My humblest apologies, my dear Pathfinder. I did not mean to offend.”

Leia scowled at him again. “Then just what did you mean to do?”

“I meant, I suppose, that if you must go seeking pleasure outside of whatever device you have back in your cabin, I would be more than willing to assist.”

She snorted. “How noble of you to sacrifice yourself like that.”

“It wouldn’t be much of a sacrifice on my part. None really, if I am to be honest,” he paused, taking a step forward. He lifted his hand to her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers tracing over the delicate skin there before trailing down her jawline. Leia tried to suppress the shiver his touch caused but failed miserably. “And I have a certain curiosity regarding your freckles.”

“My freckles?”

“Yes. I find myself quite intrigued by them and am curious as to just how far they spread.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh, my dear Pathfinder, you have _no_ idea.” He came a step closer, just inches separating them. His fingers tilted her chin up, his thumb resting just below her bottom lip.

“Must you keep calling me that?”

“I thought you didn’t like being called by your first name?”

“Only when some assholes make jokes about it at my expense. I’m hardly a princess.”

“Perhaps no, but you could be a general. A fine one at that.”

“Maybe I’m tired of people expecting things from me. Every time I turn around, somebody wants something.” Her head dropped, breaking their gaze, before she said softly, “Maybe I miss being just Leia.”

“Tonight I can give that to you. Tonight I won’t ask for anything you aren’t willing to give.”

Leia looked up at him, searching his face for a lie. And he was a liar, a thief, a smuggler, and god knew what else, but at that moment she couldn’t detect a lie. She could have asked SAM to confirm, but she didn’t need to. At that moment, Reyes was being honest with her. At least in this regard. In the others… well, she was willing to let that slide. For now.

She took that final step and raised her lips to his, briefly touching them before pulling back. Unbelievably she felt nervous. This wasn’t like the impulsive kiss she had lain on him in the storeroom or the more intentional one later when they sat on top of the storage container overlooking Kadara. This was something more. This had intent behind it that had an end goal in mind.

She kissed him again, letting herself linger as she inhaled his scent. His hands cradled her face as he deepened the kiss, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue before pulling back. Leia found herself following him, nearly tripping over her feet in an attempt to keep kissing him. He gave her a soft smile and took up her hand, leading her further into the flat. He pressed a panel she hadn’t seen before and watched as a door slide open revealing a dimly lit room with a wide bed taking up half the space. As he reached for her again, she started to fall into his embrace but held back. At his questioning look, she just gave him a soft smile.

“SAM, privacy mode until further notice,” she said and watched as a wide smile spread across Reyes’ face.

“Of course, Pathfinder.”

“You can do that? It was my understanding that once partnered, a Pathfinder and their AI were bonded.”

“We are, but SAM and I have come to an agreement that from time to time I need some me time. He’ll only reactivate in the case that he feels my life is in danger.”

That gave Reyes pause, a slight shadow crossing his face before he stepped forward and took her face in his hands again, touching his forehead to hers. He let out a shaky breath before kissing her again. His hands went up to her hair and pulled it out of the loose ponytail she had it in, combing his fingers through the loose strands. Leia leaned into him, giving herself into the kiss. She started to pull his shirt out from his pants when he suddenly grasped her hands, stopping her. At her questioning look, he smiled, taking a step back, pulling her with him.

“At the risk of sounding like some cheesy romance novel, I want tonight to be about you. I meant it when I said I won’t ask for anything you aren’t willing to give.”

Leia stared at him for a moment, searching his face. Seeing only the earnest desire to be with her, she nodded. A look of pleasure flashed over his face before he sobered and reached for the zipper of her jacket. He slowly pulled it down and then pushed the jacket off her shoulders. His hands ran down her arms as he pulled it off her and tossed it to the side. The scarf went next, the rough cotton sliding across her skin before it too followed her jacket.

Leia reached again for his shirt but he swatted her hands away before tugging her shirt out of her pants. Her arms were raised as he pulled it over her head but he stopped halfway, stopping just below her eyes so that she couldn’t see and her arms were held in place above her head. Bound and blinded, she held her breath as he pressed against her. She could feel his mouth hovering just centimeters away from hers and she tried to kiss him, but he had her restrained just enough that she couldn’t bridge the grap. A growl of frustration rumbled in her throat and the bastard let out a quiet chuckle.

“Dammit, Reyes.”

He chuckled again as he finally relented and kissed her. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched her and she wanted nothing more than to get her hands on him but he seemed to have other ideas in mind as he continued kissing her, pressing his body against hers. She could feel him harden against her thigh and she moved against him, desperate to get closer to him. Either her ploy worked or he wanted to move onto his next form of torment because he pulled her shirt off the rest of the way, dropping it to the floor. His hands, roughened and callused, skimmed around her waist and up her back. He released her bra with just a flick of his fingers, letting the serviceable fabric fall down her arms as he turned his attention to the waistband of her cargo pants.

Leia raised herself up on her toes and kissed him again as she felt his fingers work apart her belt and zipper to her pants. The fabric dropped to the floor, pooling around her feet. She started to stepped out of them but nearly tripped as she forgot she was still wearing her boots. Reyes pulled back, a devilish smile on his lips.

“Why don’t I help you with that, _mi querida_.”

Leia felt the back of her legs bump against the bed before she found herself lying on the bed. She pushed herself up and watched as Reyes knelt before her, unlacing her boots, all the while never taking his gaze off of her. His eyes roamed over her body, and for once the impulse for her to cover herself wasn’t there. She wanted him to look. More than that, she wanted him to touch.

He made quick work of her boots and slide her pants off her legs, tossing them to the side. He picked up one of her legs and placed a soft kiss just above her ankle, his thumb caressing the skin of her calf. Leia felt her body flush hot, centered mainly in her core. She could feel wetness pool between her legs and wondered just how much longer he was going to pursue this slow method of torture as his lips continued up her leg. Her breath came out in short pants when he reach halfway up her thigh, lightly nipping the soft skin there. She would have grabbed him to pull him to where she wanted him most, but her arms were the only thing holding her upright at the moment and she wanted to see what he was doing.

Her muscles were quivering in anticipation as he neared the apex of her legs. She thought she heard a small groan from him when he suddenly lifted his head, his pupils blown wide. He came up to his knees and knelt before her, his hands smoothing over her thighs to grab her hips. With a sudden jerk, he pulled her against him and Leia wrapped her legs around his waist, using them to pull him closer. The fabric of his shirt rubbed against her sensitized nipples, causing her to gasp at the contact. She felt like she was going to explode as he kissed and licked down the column of her neck, biting hard enough at the juncture of her neck that she knew it was going to leave a bruise later.

“Could you at least remove your shirt, Reyes?” she asked, her breath unsteady as he placed open-mouthed kisses across her chest. “I want to feel you.”

“Not quite yet, _mi princesa_ , I have something more in mind.”

Leia let out a strangled groan that turned into a yelp when she found herself flat on her back on the bed again, Reyes hovering above her. He brushed a stray hair off her face before kissing her again. His lips lingered for a moment and Leia arched up into him, wrapping a leg around his waist. Reyes must have recognized her intent to flip them over so that she could regain some control because he grabbed her arms and pressed them above her head as he let his weight settle against her, pinning her down.

“Patience,” he whispered into her ear, taking the lobe between his lips and sucking on it.

“You’re going to pay for this.”

He chuckled. “I certain hope so.”

Before she really knew what was happening she found herself on her stomach with Reyes straddling her hips. She bent her head back to look at him, wondering what exactly he had in mind. Reyes finally removed his shirt and she stared hungrily at the exposed tan skin. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss just behind her ear and reached for something in his nightstand. Leia turned her head enough to see him extract a small bottle from the drawer.

“You came down here for a ‘massage’ and I would be remiss if you left without one,” he said as he poured a generous amount of oil into his hands, rubbing them together to warm up the oil before he touched her back, massaging the oil into her skin. It warmed upon contact and made her squirm even as she let out another groan. His fingers found every knot in her back and slowly kneaded them until she felt limp. As much as she wanted to touch him, she couldn’t find the strength to move as his hands delved into her hair, massaging her scalp. She moaned heavily at the sensation and pressed her hips into the mattress, desperate to create some type of friction.

“Keep making noises like that and your massage won’t last very long.”

Leia swore heavily into the mattress and heard him chuckle again. She swore again when his fingers moved down her waist and he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her underwear. The fabric slid over her ass and his lips followed. Sweat mixed with the oil and she vowed that her revenge would be just as torturous but any plans for that torture short circuited when his hand slid between her legs and brushed against her skin, a single finger circling around her folds. She almost came right there, her entire body going rigid even as she tried to grind against his fingers. A sob burst from her as he removed his fingers, the tips grazing against her skin as they moved up her back again.

His breath was hot against her skin as he leaned into her, his body almost covering hers. “I wonder how many times I can make you come with just my fingers,” he said as one hand slid between her and the mattress, his fingers once again delving inbetween her folds. She felt two fingers spread her open as another rubbed circles around her clit and suddenly it was too much. The heat that had been building up in her exploded as she screamed out her orgasm and she pressed against his hand. His breath was heavy and uneven against the skin of her neck and she knew then that he was not in as much control as he was leading her to believe.

“That’s one,” he whispered, and with her body still tingling, he rolled her over. Leia stared up at him as he straddled her again, his hips pinning her down to the mattress. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely, his tongue delving deep into her mouth. Leia dug her hands into his hair and gripped it tight to keep him there. Her body was still thrumming and it ramped up again when she felt his skin against hers. She whispered his name as she was finally able to touch him, moving her hands down his neck and around to his back.

“I love the sounds you make when I touch you,” he said, pulling back slightly. “Makes me want more. I am a greedy man, after all.”

Leia smiled and slid a hand down his back, intent on beginning some torture of her own. Reyes was too quick though and snatched her hand before pressing both of them above her head. “Not yet, _querida_ , your massage isn’t finished yet. No, keep your arms above your head,” he said when she started to reach for him again. He kissed her again before sitting up and reaching for the bottle again. Starting at her head, he slid his fingers around her ears, one on each side before stroking down her neck. It took everything she had to keep her arms above her head like he asked, and she had to fist her hands around the blankets.

His fingers moved down her chest, just grazing the edges of her breast. She arched up, silently begging him to touch more of her. His oil-slick thumbs circled around her nipples before pinching them lightly and rolling them between his fingers. She cried out again, the second orgasm riding off the first as her eyes rolled back into her head. He was overwhelming her and she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to hold a coherent thought in her head again.

“Two,” he said before leaning forward to kiss her again. This time he didn’t pull back though as one of his hands moved down her body, once again touching her where she wanted him most. She felt his fingers part her folds before he slid one finger deep inside her, another quickly following as his thumb rubbed against her clit. Leia clenched around his fingers as he slowly pumped them in and out. He still straddled her hips and it couldn’t have been all that comfortable for him, but it didn’t seem to matter as he slid a third finger into her. His other hand massaged her breast, continuing to roll her nipple between his fingers. He kissed her again, his tongue begging entrance. Unable to touch him otherwise, she opened her mouth, letting him in.

She arched up into his hand, trying to match his movements, when he crooked his fingers inside her, pressing against that most sensitive spot. Leia screamed this time as another orgasm washed over her, this one even more intense. At this point she wasn’t sure if it wasn’t multiple orgasms or if it was just one long, continuous one, but she didn’t care as long as he kept touching her.

“And three. Who knew you were so sensitive, _querida_.” He removed his hand from between her legs, sucking her juices off his fingers. He hummed as if he was tasting something delicious and kissed her again. Leia could taste herself on his lips. She let go of the blankets and wrapped her arms around him, willing him to stay put, but he pulled back again, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose. “I think I want to try something else, if you’re game.”

Leia’s groan quickly turned into a moan as he moved down her chest. He captured one breast with his mouth and sucked in her nipple, his tongue swirling around the tip. The man was entirely way too good with his hands and mouth, she thought distantly as he moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. She cradled his head against her breasts, his hair soft between her fingers. She kept that grip as he moved down her stomach, his tongue flicking into her belly button.

He kissed along the long scar on her hip before moving down her thigh. His hands gripped her legs and spread them wide. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and wiggled in an attempt to get closer.

“So impatient. Do you know what you smell like, _mi querida_?” His head dipped closer as he inhaled. “You’re musky and slightly spicy all at once.” His tongue flicked against her. “And yet, you taste so sweet. You are such a contradiction. So strong and yet soft in all the right places. I bet none of your crew knows this side of you. I bet they only see the Pathfinder.” His thumbs spread her folds so that she was wide open to him. He ran his tongue slowly up her before lightly sucking on her clit. Leia could feel the pressure build up again in her and briefly wondered if SAM would break privacy mode with as hard and fast as her heart was beating against her chest.

“No, I don’t think they do,” he said, running his tongue against her again. “Must be lonely.” He licked her again, slower this time. “But me, lucky man that I am, I get to see you, Leia.”

“Reyes. Please.” He voice was strangled as her fingers fisted in his hair, trying to hold him in place.

He turned his head and placed a kiss against her thigh. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” And then his mouth was on her, his tongue delving into her just as his fingers had moments before. She felt his nose rub against her clit and she pressed harder into his face. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered how long he could keep this up before he suffocated, but that thought fizzled out when he dragged his tongue out of her and moved his lips over her clit and sucked hard on it. She felt his fingers enter again, pumping harder than before. Stars burst in her vision and she nearly blacked out as she let out a hoarse cry when she came again, the orgasm spasming throughout her body as it clenched around his fingers.

“Four.”

Leia fell limp, her legs sliding down from his shoulders. Her breath was coming in streams as she felt him move away. She opened her eyes to see him finally removing his pants, mildly surprised to see that he had been going commando. His erection sprang up, hard, and she could see the glisten of pre-cum pooling on the tip. She watched as he stroked himself, using both of their juices to lube himself up. Leia pushed herself up on her elbows, watching him intently. His long fingers wrapped around his cock and he groaned when he brushed his thumb over the sensitive tip. Leia licked her lips, wondering how he tasted, but there was something she wanted more.

“Reyes, if you don’t get inside me now I swear to God I will murder you.”

“Ah, there’s my general,” he purred. He then crawled up her body, his gaze intent on hers. When he finally settled into her, Leia couldn’t help the groan. She fell back against the bed and stared at Reyes hovering above her.

“Leia, are you sure?”

In answer, Leia lifted her arms, tracing up the muscles of his arms. She drew up her legs so that they wrapped around his waist and angled her hips up. The curve of her mouth twitched as she reached between them and finally grasped him in her hand. He was so hard it had to be painful. After giving her four orgasms he must feel like he was going to explode. She had to admit that his control impressed her even as it made her hot all over again.

“What do you think?” she asked as she ran her thumb up his shaft and over the tip. Reyes growled, grabbing her face with one hand, giving her a bruising kiss as he finally entered her. There was no more teasing now as he set a brutal pace. Her body, still sensitive from the multiple orgasms, arched up to meet each thrust and raced to keep up with him. She ran her hands down his back and grabbed his ass, fingers sliding over his slick skin. Before she could do much more, he hooked his arms under her knees and hauled them up so that her thighs her touching her chest and her legs hung over his shoulders. The change in position let him thrust deeper, hitting that sensitive spot he had found earlier with his fingers.

Leia cried out, Reyes’ name on her lips. Reyes whispered to her in Spanish, the words washing over her, but her brain was too occupied to understand them. She felt him reach between them and his nimble fingers stroked small, tight circles around her clit as he increased his pace. At this point it was all she could to do just hang on as he rode her and she felt another orgasm building. His thrusts grew erratic and more forceful until he finally emptied himself into her. Leia’s body spasmed around him, milking his cock, doing nature’s bidding. It was a good thing that she still had the birth control implant the Initiative had given everyone before they left the Milky Way. She didn’t fancy taking after Boudica and riding her chariot into battle while pregnant.

Reyes collapsed on her, his breath steaming against her skin. She kissed him lightly on the shoulder before letting all her limbs fall to the bed, too weak to do anything else. They lay there like that for several minutes while their breathing and heart rate slowed down to within normal range.

Leia opened her eyes after several long minutes and stared at the ceiling. It had been so long since someone had made her body feel this good. Upon further thought, she wasn’t sure anyone had made her body feel this good. Even the weight of him on top of her felt good. She felt protected from the outside world with him wrapped around her.

As if suddenly realizing that he was lying on her like a heavy stone, Reyes rolled them to the side, slipping out of her. Leia moaned softly at the loss of him within her and felt a chuckle rumble through his chest. He nuzzled against her face, kissing her again before he settled against the bed and stared at her with sleepy eyes. Several more minutes ticked by as they lay there in silence, just looking at each other before he rolled to his back and reached again for the nightstand. He pulled a cloth out from the drawer and wiped it between her legs, cleaning himself off her before repeating the procedure on himself and then dropping it on the floor beside the bed.

Leia couldn’t help but smile. “Prepared for every eventuality, are we?”

“As much as I can be, _querida_ , but I’m no Boy Scout.”

“Oh, after that display I am quite aware. That was… impressive.”

“I aim to please. Though I fear that I may have messed up.”

Leia pushed herself up, her brows scrunching together in worry. Did he regret what just happened?

As if reading her thoughts, he leaned up and kissed her softly, his hand brushing against her cheek. “No, regrets, _querida_ , but I did forget to do something.”

“Reyes, if you were any more thorough, I think I would have spontaneously combusted.”

He chuckled, his fingers trailing down her cheek. “Compliments will get you everywhere,” he paused, letting his fingers trace across her collarbone. Despite having just been well and thoroughly fucked, Leia felt her body heat up again. This shouldn’t be possible.

“I forgot to count your freckles.”

That put a slight damper on her hormones.

“What?”

“Remember? Before we started, I told you that I wondered just how far your freckles went. I am most intrigued by them after all.”

“Intrigued by a melanin difference in my skin? Seriously?”

“Well, yes. And before the night’s over I plan to find and count every one of them.”

Leia raised an eyebrow at that. “Really? And what if I have other thoughts in mind?”

“Suggestions are not only welcome, but encouraged.”

A wicked smile spread across her face as she rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. She grabbed his arms and pressed them above his head. Leaning down to kiss him, she pulled on his lower lip with her teeth before leaning back. Running her hands down his arms, she splayed them across his chest. As she touched him, she felt his cock twitch under her and her smile grew wider.

“I’ll make a deal with you Reyes. I’ll let you count my freckles to your heart’s desire, but first you have to answer a question for me.”

“Anything, _mi querida_.”

She leaned down again, pressing a kiss against his lips. She pulled back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before she spoke again.

“Do you have any more of that oil left? I have some ideas I’d like to research.”

Reyes roared with laughter even as he reached for the bottle to give it to her. Leia smiled again. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
